Con Ayuda Del Amor
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: "El mundo no era ni hermoso, ni perfecto, pero el amor, lo hacía un lugar un poco mejor." [Slash] ¡One-shot! ¡Drarry! /WI...?/EWE/OoC/ ¡Gracias por los reviews y demás!


**...**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Día de los enamorados" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

 **Advertencias:** Slash. Según yo: WI...? (¿Y si...?), EWE (¿Epilogo? ¿Qué epílogo?) y OoC (Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje). ¿Muchas estupideces en un solo OS?. Posible falta de lógica, incoherencias. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, marchate. Yo ya avise~.

 **Nota:** Gracias a Hime-chan Natsumi por ayudarme con los pequeños arreglos. ¡Gracias, cariño! ¡Te quiero! :3

* * *

 **Con Ayuda Del Amor.**

 **…**

" _El mundo no era ni hermoso, ni perfecto, pero el amor, lo hacía un lugar un poco mejor."_

 **…**

Trastabilló pero no tardó en recuperar el equilibrio y seguir con su maratónica carrera a campo traviesa por todo Hogsmeade. Mientras más cerca estaba de su destino, el mago de cabellos azabaches se preparaba mentalmente para la alabarda de hechizos que seguramente le recibirían.

Jadeante, el menor dejó de correr para apoyar sus manos sobre sus rodillas y recuperar el aire perdido.

—Llegas tarde. —escuchó que decía la persona frente a él, y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarle de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. —Por una hora. —reprochó en un bufido.

Ya recuperado, Harry tuvo la decencia de sonreír con cierta culpabilidad al tiempo que se paraba recto y evitaba la plateada mirada fulminante de la que era víctima.

— _Si las miradas mataran…—_ pensó al removerse en su lugar. —Me dormí otra vez. —confesó un poco abochornado.

Malfoy por su parte rodó los ojos, fastidiado, dándose media vuelta para ingresar en el local que hasta instantes atrás tenía a sus espaldas, a sabiendas que el de la extraña cicatriz le seguía el paso. Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados en una de las mesas del lugar, cada quién con su orden – Draco un café y Harry un pastel de chocolate –, finalmente el rubio volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Pudiste usar _red flu_ , o aparecerte. —regañó, llamando la atención del contrario quién observaba todo el lugar con curiosidad.

Si Potter tuviera que describir el nuevo local, diría que era una mescla entre _Las Tres Escobas_ y ese lugar extremadamente cursi para cualquier hombre, aunque gracias al cielo era un lugar cómodo.

—No recordaba el nombre del lugar. —dijo el mago de las gafas, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se llevaba otro pedazo de pastel a la boca, y sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

—¡Oh, por Salazar! —se quejó el _sangre pura_. —¿Un _patronus_ por lo menos? —cuestionó enarcando una de sus cejas al puro estilo Malfoy.

Y notando que era ignorado por su mejor amigo, ya que éste estaba felizmente degustando de su postre, el rubio se estiró levemente, arrebatándole la cuchara con un pedazo del rico dulce para eventualmente comerlo, sonriendo con burla al ver al contrario.

—¡Oye! —reprochó el héroe del _Mundo Mágico_ , enfurruñado. —Usar un _patronus_ , lo consideré algo un poco extremista. —dijo al cruzarse de brazos. —Ahora, ¿Me das mi cuchara, por favor? ¡Y deja de comerte mi postre, Malfoy! —replicó para nada contento.

Ignorando al menor, el mago de veintidos años lo observó con diversión, soltando una risita por lo bajo.

—¿Extremista? —repitió. El dueño de las orbes esmeraldas asintió. —Por favor, eres Harry Potter, contigo nada es extremista. —se burló, volviendo a reír.

—¡Draco! —exclamó aunque no pudo evitar reírse él también.

El nombrado simplemente observó satisfecho como el otro reía sin parar, sintiendo como su corazón corría la maratón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Realmente, me da pena quien sea tu pareja en un futuro, Potter. —picó el _sangrepura._

El par de magos se encontraba caminando por el pueblo. Luego cumplirían religiosamente con su rutina de cada año que consistía en ir a _Las Tres Escobas_ , eventualmente perderse un buen rato en el _Mundo Muggle_ y finalmente pasar lo que quedase del día de los enamorados en la casa de uno o de otro. Al fin de cuentas Harry no quería saber nada del amor románticamente hablando por un buen tiempo y Draco no tenía apuro alguno en tener pareja, aunque ser los únicos solteros en su grupo de amigos no era muy gracioso en San Valentín.

—Digo lo mismo, Malfoy. —siguió el juego el de la extraña cicatriz en la frente. —¿Hoy toca tu casa o la mía? —cuestionó.

Draco suspiró. —La mía. —respondió con un gesto que dejaba ver que lamentaba mucho tal cosa.

Divertido por la actuación del rubio, Potter sonrió, empujándolo levemente. —Dramático. —acusó mientras reía.

—¿Yo? No, sólo soy realista. —suspiró. —Cuando te pasas por mi casa, bueno, que pase un tornado es casi lo mismo. —dijo con cierta burla en su voz, sin poder seguir por mucho con su actuación de _"Oh, mi pobre hogar."_

—¡Draco! —se quejó el jugador de quidditch.

Y nuevamente volvieron a reír, siguiendo con su camino. Estando ya a pocos pasos de _Las Tres Escobas_ , el hechicero de cabellos rubios detuvo su andar repentinamente, frunciendo el ceño mientras la más antipática de sus miradas se dirigía a una pareja que estaba en la puerta del lugar al que se dirigían.

—Una cosa es que sea torpe, pero otra muy diferente es que me compares con un torbellino. —dijo Harry, continuando con su andar sin percatarse de nada. Cuando no recibió respuesta por parte de su amigo, el de las gafas redondas dejó de caminar, notando que el estudiante para _medimago_ se encontraba atrás suyo. —¿Draco? —llamó confundido, dándose media vuelta en su lugar.

Con un brillo furioso llameando en sus orbes plateadas, el primogénito de los Malfoy se acercó al que alguna vez fue su enemigo escolar, para tomar la mano de éste y entrelazar sus dedos, reanudando el paso.

—No preguntes, y sígueme el juego. —susurró el mayor muy cerca del contrario.

Aunque ciertamente, Harry – quién tenía las mejillas bastante rojas – no necesitó preguntar nada, simplemente tuvo que conectar lo dicho por Draco con que Ginny estaba prácticamente frente a ellos con su actual novio para entender la actitud de su mejor amigo. Así, con las manos agarradas, sonrisas bobas y miradas enamoradas, pasaron de largo el negocio al que iban cada año y también dejaron atrás a una rabiosa Ginevra Weasley con la cara tan roja como su cabello.

Cuando la menor de los Weasley se dio media vuelta, indignada luego de que Malfoy le diera un beso en la mejilla al de cabellos cual nido de pájaros, la _pareja_ no pudo evitar reír mientras se sostenían entre sí.

—Realmente te encanta fastidiarla. —dijo el _elegido_ una vez terminó de reír.

—Vivo para fastidiarla, y eso me da felicidad.—fue la simple respuesta del futuro _medimago_.

Ante la tranquilidad con la que el mago _sangrepura_ dijo aquello Harry solamente negó con la cabeza.

—No sé quien tiene más resentimiento contra Ginevra.—comentó distraídamente.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Draco respondió.—Tú solamente eres más precavido con el tema del amor, yo la odio porque hizo que le este agradecido.—bufó, rodando los ojos exasperado.

El mago de orbes esmeraldas arqueó una ceja, de un modo demasiado parecido a como lo hacia el rubio a su lado.—¿Agradecido? ¿Con ella? ¿Tú?

Malfoy hizo una mueca.

—Por ser estúpidamente descuidada.—aclaró con cara de pocos amigos.

Ignorando el ser el centro de las miradas, el anteriormente Gryffindor arrastró al mayor mientras reanudaba la marcha.

—Creo que tenemos que dejar de montar esas escenas en frente de todo mundo, más cuando es 14 de febrero, Draco.—dijo de la nada el _buscador_.—Aunque sea divertido molestar a Ginny, por estas cosas todos creen que somos pareja.—ante esto, el mago contrario no mostró mucha molestia.

Con tranquilidad los dos hechiceros siguieron con su camino sin percatarse que seguían agarrados de la mano, y que en ningún momento se habían soltado las manos o debilitado su agarre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La segunda guerra mágica contra Voldemort había terminado varios años atrás, teniendo como consecuencias sorpresas y traiciones inesperadas en ambos bandos, la muerte del _Lord_ , varias bajas, persecuciones y la reconstrucción lenta del _Mundo Mágico_ pero, sobre todas las cosas había derrumbado personas, y destruido familias.

Y allí era donde entraban tanto Draco Malfoy como Harry Potter.

Ambos habían perdido muchas cosas por culpa de la guerra, uno por estar _destinado_ a algo que no había deseado, algo a lo que estaba obligado aparentemente desde el mismo instante en el que nació. El otro, por su parte había tenido que perder cosas por ser quien era, hacer cosas que no sabía si quería porque según sus padres _estaba_ destinado a ello.

Pensar que solo estaban _destinados_ a ciertas cosas, uno por nacer en una fecha y el otro por ser parte de una antigua familia _sangrepura_.

Pero tanto Potter como Malfoy de cierta forma tomaron las riendas de sus vidas cuando lentamente el momento decisivo se fue acercando, empezando por dejar su rivalidad de lado para ser amigos, y unos muy buenos que desde el primer momento se apoyaron entre sí. En las malas situaciones se cuidaron, protegieron y hasta podían decir que curaron sus heridas, **todas** ellas con el amor que se tenían, aquel fraternal tan característico entre amigos pero celebraban perfectamente cuando las noticias eran buenas.

Aunque la mayoría de los más cercanos ambos magos pensaban que ese amor no era meramente _fraternal_.

—¿Y si esta vez vamos al cine?—propuso Harry con un brillo en sus ojos.

Se encontraban recorriendo _Londres muggle_ , vistiendo como cualquier ciudadano común – aunque el rubio no mostraba mucho de ser alguien ordinario – y observando como los diferentes negocios tenía por lo menos la más mínima de las decoraciones ante la fecha. Horrorizado, Draco observó con un tic en una ceja al menor, prácticamente fulminándolo y tentado a hechizarlo.

—Puedo soportar pasar dos horas en ese parque con sus extrañas atracciones.—hizo una pausa, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente.—Pero no pienso volver a estar en una sala oscura, con más de veinte parejas haciéndose _mimos_ por una maldita hora.—dijo con irritación.

Ante la respuesta del ex Slytherin, el _buscador_ sonrió gatunamente, mirando con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

—Bueno, podemos ir a esa tienda y comprar chocolates, hoy habrá muchos.—comentó _distraídamente_.

Media hora después, el par de amigos se encontraba entrando en una de las tantas salas de un cine.

—En serio, pasar tanto tiempo con Blaise y Pansy te afecta, Harry.—se quejó en un susurro el rubio mientras se sentaban en los últimos asientos del lugar.

El susodicho sonrió divertido.

—Pero si eres peor influencia que ellos, Draco.—picó al tiempo que la película empezaba.

El heredero Malfoy suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara para luego agarra un puñado de palomitas y comerlas. Ahora debía soportar dos horas una maldita película que supuestamente era la menos cursi del día – pero que para él seguía siendo empalagosa – mientras las parejas a su alrededor hacían arrumacos.

¡Que Merlín lo salvara!

—Cuando vayamos a tu casa jugaremos quidditch en compensación por tu _sacrificio_.—murmuró Potter recostando su cabeza en el hombro del otro, comiendo el también las palomitas.

El enfurruñado practicante de _medimago_ arqueó una ceja, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo.

—Pensé que en tus vacaciones no tocarías tu escoba.—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Potter se encogió de hombros.

—Si es contigo es divertido.—respondió calmadamente.

Sin lugar a dudas, era otro común día de San Valentín entre ellos dos, aprovechando la muestra más suave de su amor – aunque no lo supieran – en evolución: Su amistad.

* * *

 _ **¡Yo! Aquí con un OS nuevo y ¡al fin! Drarry nuevamente :3**_

 _ **¡Suerte a todos los demás participantes!**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
